


No escape pt.8

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [8]
Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.8

Standing in silence over the hot stove, You stirred the pan that held chopped veggies. Rice boiled behind you in it well named rice cooker. A ding was heard and the rice was finsished cooking. You moved towards the rice cooker and with a cloth moved the lid, allowing the steam to rise up and warm your arm. Placing the lid down on the counter you moved the cloth over to the actual container and lifted it and turned around to the cooking veggies. When you went to dump the rice into the pan you felt the rice cooker get lighter. When you looked up to see why, Shen was now holding the rice cooker and dumping the containts into the pan.  
"Aren't you worried that you would burn yourself?"You asked  
"Not at all."  
As Shen grabbed the spatula from you the container slipped into the pan and a small amount of water and seasoning splashed up and caught on your fingers. You winced for a second before you brought your fingers to your mouth and sucked the liquid off. A small grunt caught your attention.  
"Are you alright (Y/N)? I'm so sorry, normally I'm not this bad at cooking"   
Waving your hand you smiled then turned your attention to the food. Shen reached over and pulled the now vegatable mixed rice mess rice cooker out of the pan. The vegatbales slide down the rice cooker and flopped back into the pan and containued to cook. A sigh escaped your lips as you added a few more ingrediants to the stir fry. The meat followed suit and the stir fry was complete minus the rice cooker of course but non the less finished. As both you and Shen sat down to eat you couldn't help but notice Shen removing his mask and head piece. Shen had dark short hair that was semi wavy, his face was smooth and had a scar that came down his left cheeck, faint to see but noticalbe if staring.  
"Is there something on my face?"   
Snapping back into reality you shook your head quickly and stared down at the table. Your hands trembled as you took a bite of your food. You glanced up to see Shen's eyes soften and the glow dimmed. After you both finished eating you picked up the remaining dishes and made your way to the sink. Shen followed closely behind you and leand against the counter. His eyes cast down and his hands were moved in front of him.   
"(Y/N)."Shen paused "we have a spare room if you wish to take it for the night."  
"That would be nice."You smiled  
Shen moved a little ways from you and slowly walked out of the room. You were alone now, The storm was gone and the power looked like it would remain on for the rest of the night. When you finished washing the dishes Shen returned and held his hand out to you.  
"Come i'll show you to your room."  
Placing your hand on his, Shen gripped it and lead the way through the halls. When you arrived at the spare bedroom Shen slide the door opened and took a step to the side. His hand dropped yours and you walked in without much to worry.   
"I hope this will do for you. If you need me i'll be a few doors down."  
Looking around you gave a smile at the simple room. A bed, dressers, bookshelves, a mat on the floor, and two nightstands. Also a mirror that touched the floor. On the bed laid a light blue silk nightgown. You turned to look at Shen but his attention was now forcused to Kennen.  
"What, He's doing what again!?"Shen raised his voice in frustration  
When Shen turned his expression from the soft gentle living look turned dark and menecing  
"(Y/N), i'm afaid that Kennen and I will be out for the rest of the night. It wouls seem that Zed is up to no good."  
"O-okay"  
When Kennen left the room Shen slowly walked out until he was a few feet away from the doorway. When you turned around you felt someone's arm wrap around your waist. When you turned to see who it was you felt a gentel pair of lips press against yours before moving away quickly. Blinking for a second you stood still with shock as Shen moved away from you and darted out of the room after Kennen. Your face felt warm to the touch as you slowly came to realilty. The quiet gentle man named Shen, kissed you. When you started to strip down to your underware you touched the night gown and really felt the fabric move agaisnt your body. Its smooth silky fabric touched wonderful on your bare body. It hugged in the right areas. Moving the sheets slightly to the side of the bed you walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Closing the door with a light thud you climbed back into bed and pulled the blankets over you. Eyes closed you started to sucumb to slumber.   
You awoke to the sound of laughter, a deep menacing laugh that surrounded you. Your body shivered as a cold material like substance moved over it. The look of silver made your heart drop as a pair of red eyes stared at you with malice. Running away from Zed you felt as if your legs were moving through tar. Looking down you screamed as a shadow reached up and held your legs down, the shadow slowly pulled you down into the ground. Zed now stood in front of you his blades criss crossed near your head. Your eyes filled with tears as you closed your eyes and felt the metal hit your flesh.   
Jolting up from the pillow you screamed out and shook with fright as you stared down at your hands that were now trmebling. Your breath caught in your throat as you tried to calm down from the nightmare. flopping back down onto the bed you moved your hands over your face and wiped away the sweat and tears. When you opened your eyes your body tensed as Kayn leaned over you, his eyes glaring at your soul. When you tired to sit up his hands shoved you down agaisnt the bed before he himself climbed ontop of you.   
"(Y/N), how dare you try to leave me! After all I did for you.!" Kayn growled  
You felt his fist hit agasint your face. You screamed out to him to stop but it only made things worse as Kayn gripped the helm of your dress and ripped it to exposed your breast.   
"You drive me insane (Y/N). Do you have any idea what I had to do to find you here at our enemys home. I was so scared of losing you." Shouted Kayn  
Kayns clawed hand moved to your breasts and roughly fondled them, the tip of his finger cut the soft tender nip. warm blood leaked down your breast onto the sheets, before Kayn leaned over and licked it up. Panic strucked in and you soon attempted to fight him off of you. You moved your hands over to his chest and tried to shove him off but that only made him move your hands away and pin you down. Using one hand Kayn gripped the remaining of your clothes and ripped them off making you completely exposed to his prying eyes. The look in his eyes made you shiver, lust. Wiggling under him you tired to move up to a sitting position but his hips tightened held you still. His breathing became heavy as he lowered his head to the nip of your neck and started to roughly kiss it. His teeth sank down onto the flesh, his hands groped you and tugged on your nipple. His head lowered down your body kissing all the way down until it reached your breast. His mouth moved over to the bloody nipple and startd to suck on the fleshly nip. A loud moan escaped your lips, your whole body shook with disgust of the sensation that was pleasing you. Kayn looked up to you, his eyes glistened with excitment as he lowered his hand down to your panties and slowly rubbed the outside of your pussy. His claws caught the slight lacey fabric and wipped it down your legs.   
"Please. Please don't!" You cried  
"Oh,(Y/N) you smell wet already. Besides I have been waiting for you far to long now!" Kayn moaned   
You felt one of his clawed fingers slip into your wet entrance. The cool metal pumped in and out slightly as it cut the inside. When Kayn pulled the finger out he brought it to his lips and sucked on the digit. His expression appeared to be of ecstasy.  
"So sweet" Kayn murmered  
Your eyes filled with tears as you watched Kayn move his hands over to his pants, The fabric now dangled down his legs as he exposed his dick to you.


End file.
